A Series of Poems: Reflections of One's Self
by GlossyTippers
Summary: These poems are just gathered by me. Not all are by me but I have the author's stage name with the title. Some are by me...these poems include day to day problems, rare problems, giddy, funny, comical, etc. poems. A wide variety. Mild cursing
1. J Ivy I Need to Write

**I Need to Write**

By J. Ivy

I need to write

I need to sit my black, narrow ass down and write

Yeah, the hustle got me hustlin' but

I must live myself out a time for me well

"What about me?" I ask

"What about the stories that I need to tell?"

I need to write

Cause can't nobody do it for me

Can't nobody document my inspirations the way I can

Can't nobody compliment my aspirations the way I can

Only I can, Only I can, Only I can

So, I need to write

I need to gather up some words and write

I need to gather up some thoughts and write

I need to write

Cause I'm tired of the same old pieces

I know yall tired of hearing the same old pieces

Cause the same old pieces got the same old problems

But I got new problems, more problems,

Problems that change, problems that rearrange

This homeless cat asked me for some money

But got mad when at me cause I aint got no spare change

I need to write

Me & my girl been arguing

I need to write

My boy told me that we need to take it to the next level

So I need to write

My pops died and it's hard dealin with it

I need to write

I know yall can't wait for the book

I need to write

I need to write

I need to write

They done stole my hooptie?

I need to write

The cops said I fit the description

I need to write

Wait, wait, hold on, hold on

You mean to tell me my wallet look like a gun?

I need to write

My lil brother got mugged by some grown thug

I need to write

You talkin bout me behind my back?

I need to write

I aint got it no more

I need to write

My ex tried to fuck my boy

I need to write

The weather been actin awfully funny

I need to write

It's time to take Jesus off that cross

I need to write

Cops killin brothers

Cops killin sisters

Free Mama Mia

I need to write

Wait, wait, wait

You gone kick off WWIII

And possibly drive me?

I need to write

Oh so I'm gay cause I don't wanna fuck you?

I need to write

They was takin good care of little Freeman boy

But what about the shorties in the projects?

I need to write

You sayin I'm bogus cause I didn't come to your event cause I was tired?

I need to write

I distinctly remembered askin for 6 wings with mild sauce

Why does this shit only have 4?

I need to write

I think about writin third person cause the first is hurt

Life is a job and the birds is workin

My soul is rehearsin for when the lord pulls the curtain

Words are words but maybe it's your actions that's doin the cursin

I need to write

Just yesterday, it was illegal for me to write

Where my pen at?

I need to write


	2. TiffanY Just Me

**Just Me**

By TiffanY

I am the devil.

I am an angel.

I am living in a world of chaos and hate, full of pain and fear.

I am living in a world of peace and love, filled with joy and bravery.

I don't know what I am.

I just want to say get used to what I am.

I don't know what I am.

I just want to say I'm sorry for the way I am.

But it's just me.

Me.

What is me?

This is me.

What am I?

Am I

A devil or an angel?

Beautiful or ugly?

Mean or nice?

Good or bad?

Stupid or smart?

Optimistic or pessimistic?

Who's to say, but me?

Do I know who I am,

Or don't I?

Who am I?

I am me.

Not you, or he,

She or we,

But me.

Just me.

* * *

Okay, this is like the first poem I showed the world. I have many but I don't keep them. I just like to write them down and then wherever the paper goes is where it will get lost. I hope you guys liked it and there could be more to come.


	3. J Ivy Dear Father

**Dear Father**

By J. Ivy

Dear Dad,

These words are being written and spoken because my heart and soul feel broken. I laugh to keep from cryin, but I still haven't healed after all of my years of my goofiness and jokin. You got me open, open and hopin this ill feeling will pass, won't last. I wear a mask. That I keep on and ask for the truth. Truthfully, speakin the truth hurts. But, I mean, I'm beyond hurtin, I'm feelin pain. But, when I a shorty I thought you left me cause I wouldn't behave. Later on in life I found out that it was that as well as other things. And with all the pain and other things. After all of the scars it was hard but I learned to forgive and forgave. I forgave you despite the fights and tears after all these years lost wondering if I was loved. Sometimes all I needed was a call and a hug. I mean, I understand that people break up and don't make up and some relationships don't last forever. But, why weren't we together? Ma could've found a new man but why was I gone find a new Dad? Lookin back I was a beggin and pleadin my case cause I felt like I didn't matter, like I was deleted in race. I used to cry, and still cry, so much I get headaches. I try to control my mind but I can't control my face. I see you every time I see me and I can't do nothing but ask God to bless me because my love is amputated. My life is complicated. My family became dysfunctional. Dad, I remember when you pushed Mom and she broke her ankle. And I was sittin there thinking, "How could you do this to such a beautiful angel?" I remember Mom waking us up in the middle of the night sayin, "Sshhh, Jimmy put some clothes in the Jules bag, we goin to Grandma's and if your father come up to the school, don't tell him where we'll be." I remember spending Christmas playin with my stretch Armstrong thinking, "Man, this ain't my house. How did Santa Claus find me?" But the little boy in me still wants Daddy badly. I feel like a scared little boy afraid to become a man when I think I'm ready. I wonder if you notice your baby boy done showed the air of the millions to see on HBO and that hard ass New York crowd that didn't even know; actually David and Stanley know. I wonder if you know. I know you're proud. Cause I'mma be the best, just like you wanted to be. I want you to see. And just in case you can't, I'mma scream it so loud that I shake the clouds. And move 'em out the way of my sunshine. Cause that's what you are Dad. James Ivy Richards, can you hear me? YOU ARE MY SUNSHINE! That's why I forgave you. And my love for you is still the same. It may have gone through a transformation but it never really changed. So I swear, on my Momma and on my name, I'mma stop this rain, conquer this pain, make sure that you did not die in vain. And when I get to heaven, when I get to heaven, I'mma jump in your arms. We gone kick back like when I was little, and watch the Bears game.

I love you, Dad.


	4. TiffanY Me Untitled

**Me Untitled**

By TiffanY

Sometimes I just wish I can take this suit of skin off.

I want to be invisible.

I want to be visible, no more.

I want to be able to reach the top of the heavens.

I want to be able to reach the depths of hell.

I want to be able to have the breath of God.

I want to use that breath to blow away the gray clouds hanging over my head.

Blow them away so that I can be able to see the sun shine.

Take all that gray away.

Take all those tears away.

Take all that hurt away.

Take all that pain away.

Take all that abuse away.

Take all those memories away.

But they just won't go no matter what I do.

But I still wish, the most, I were able to

Take all that gray away.

So that those different shades of gray don't cloud my life.

So that those things clouding my life can no longer intervene with me living my life.

Living my life being happy.

But will I be happy as I am now?

Living my life with my Dad.

But will he love me as much as he don't now?

Living my life without resenting my Mom.

But will I still love her like I do now?

Living my life without fist fighting my sister.

But would we have a relationship just like now?

Living my life without being deceived by those vicious so-called friends.

But would I choose my friends as wisely as I do now?

Living my life without this and that and that and this.

But would I be naïve?

Just so, I can live my life and be free.

Just so, I can live my life being me.

I wish all this, but if these wishes came true, would I still be me?

Not that sad me.

Not that mad me.

Not that me who thought about killing me.

But that me who thought about a world full of peace.

That me who thought about a world where not just me but everyone is loved.

That world where me could be loved just like he, she, us, we, and they could be.

That world where you and me could be the same.

Not so much the same in looks or brains.

I think you know what I mean.

When I say I want to be free.

* * *

I wrote this...I just thought about some things that happened in the past and I wanted to get some things out. I didn't change any of this but I will say that it has a lot of flaws once I read over it. But I won't change a thing because for me, this is total sincerity. It's from the heart and I hope you appreciate it.


	5. Gemineye Penny for Your Thoughts

**Penny for Your Thoughts**

By Gemineye

Can I offer you a penny for your thoughts?

As a matter of fact, how about 3?

1 penny for you,

1 penny for me,

And 1 penny for our minds engaged.

Not so sexually, getting intimately closer as we approach the climactic altitude of nude, mental, sensational conversation.

Cause I'm tryin to get to know everything about you from the neck up.

So, these are not your typical sexual, poetical pros.

I'm tryna close the door on an all too familiar freaky four-play games, which with most people have chose to approach you.

While they're trying to get deeply embedded in the fine fibers of your bed sheets. Im trying to find and define the fibers with which your mind speaks.

I want to engage you.

I want to engage you by putting a 2-carat solitaire diamond on your mind and marrying your every thought.

I want to lift every inch of every crevice so I can get an oral fix to every orifice of every taste of your passionate imagination.

I'd rather be naked and exposed, holding you as we're lying and you're fine while describing the tough times you had in life and how you don't know if you can keep a relationship long enough to be somebody's wife.

I want to feel the heartbeat of all your inner rhythms as they lead me towards your warm wet waterfalls of feminine thoughts.

And I'll swim within them with backstrokes to breathe strokes as I'm penetrating your every entrance to your mind.

Taking my time to find out everything about you.

Did I ever tell you how you fell asleep in my presence and your mere essence kept me up for hours as I cowered with this feeling of a sexually adulterated mental connection?

As you laid by my side, I pushed my blinds aside and took the time in the moonlight that night to count 72 eyelashes of the upper eyelid of your right eye.

Because as you sleep, they remain open, slightly.

And while we probably moved too quickly into some sexual stuff I always cared more about the explicitly elicit ness that came from between your lips meaning your voice.

So now I'm standing here ready to trade in all the sexual acts we performed for the chance to reform the very foundation and basis of our relationships.

As I re-enter with my opening statement and I offer you another penny for your thoughts.


End file.
